<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OC Winter Challenge by the_twilit_files</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822391">OC Winter Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_twilit_files/pseuds/the_twilit_files'>the_twilit_files</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Multi, oc winter challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_twilit_files/pseuds/the_twilit_files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots/drabbles featuring various OC's, including my own OC from own original story, for the OC Winter Challenge I'm participating in. Will update tags as more one-shots are added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dec. 1: Come play in the snow with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC is Evelyn Clark from my still untitled original story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn set her pencil down with more force than was necessary and, with an exaggerated sigh, turned her attention to the two children pouting at her from across the dinning room table.</p><p>“What?” she asked, barely keeping her frustration out of her voice. She had her final exam for Algebra II in two days. She needed to study. Sam was supposed to be watching the twins.</p><p>“It’s done snowing,” James said, as if that explained everything. At his words, both he and Jessie broke into excited grins and began bouncing on their heels.</p><p>Evelyn groaned as she realized where this was going. She’d heard their dad and Sam promise the twins they would go outside as soon as it was done snowing. But Dad had left for the office over an hour ago for some finance emergency that couldn’t wait even though it was a Saturday and a foot of snow already covered the roads. Sam had clearly directed the two kids to use their sad puppy eyes and cuteness to guilt her into joining them.</p><p>She didn’t appreciate being manipulated, especially when it was so obvious. She would have to make them work for it.</p><p>“So?” Evelyn said, playing dumb.</p><p>James’s happy expression immediately changed to a scowl. He had no patience and always expected everyone to understand him no matter how little information he volunteered. Evelyn bit her lip to keep from smiling. It really was too easy to mess with him.</p><p>“We want to go outside,” Jessie said, puppy eyes and sad voice in full effect. Even at four, she was already a master at getting her way. “Grandpa Sam won’t take us outside by himself.”</p><p>“Yeah,” James chimed in. “He says you’re the only one who can build the igloo!”</p><p>Evelyn narrowed her eyes. “I’ve never built an igloo in my life.”</p><p>“Not with your hands! With magic!”</p><p>Evelyn hummed in understanding. The twins had been exceptionally quiet since their father had left, an impressive feat. Sam must have bribed them to behave with promises of magical winter fun — the magic part being literal in this case.</p><p>“You know I’m not supposed to do that outside. Dad will be furious if he finds out.”</p><p>“We won’t tell,” Jessie promised, ducking under the table and crawling over to Evelyn’s side. Popping up to stand next her arm, she fixed her older sister with her most angelic expression and said, “Promise.”</p><p>She shot a look over to James, who nodded so vigorously his dark brown hair flopped in and out of his eyes with each movement. Jessie leaned against the chair, looking up at Evelyn with her big hazel eyes.</p><p>“Please,” she said in her sweetest voice. “Please play in the snow with us.”</p><p>“Fine,” Evelyn said, sighing in defeat. “But only for an hour, I have to study.”</p><p>The twins cheered, running off to the mudroom to get dressed and leaving Evelyn to clean up her school books. She had to admit, she was excited to try to build an igloo with her magic. After all, the snowman had been a success. However, there was thing she needed to take care of first. She didn’t want to end up grounded from this little experiment.</p><p>“If Dad finds out about this, your desserts will taste like broccoli for a week!” she called after her brother and sister as she walked over to the mudroom to put on her own coat and gloves. The resulting sounds of disgust were enough to reassure her they’d keep their word.</p><p>Smiling, she said, “Good, now let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dec. 2: You look cold. Take my coat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound<br/>Warnings: Swearing, mention of murder</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night out was ending with a trek into the woods to dispose of a body. Gwen shouldn’t have been surprised. Lately, it didn’t feel like they could do anything fun without it ending in a disaster. She’d been naive to think the Lockwoods’ winter party would have had a different conclusion, especially with Katherine Pierce back in town. Gwen watched as Damon and Tyler let the body of the offending werewolf drop in to the freshly made grave with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>Turning to her, Tyler said, “All right do your magic.”</p>
<p>A part from an eye roll, Gwen ignored his word choice and, instead, focused on the pile of dirt next to the grave. She held out a hand, as if to sweep it into the hole, and began muttering a spell to levitate the dirt. She heard Caroline gasp in surprise as the whole pile left the ground and floated to a halt over the open grave. As she finished the spell, the pile dropped, sounding like a downpour of rain as it did. After a moment’s surprise, Tyler took a shovel and smoothed over the top of the grave while Damon gathered fallen vegetation to disguise it.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Caroline said softly while the boys worked, “you’ll be able to give Bonnie a run for her money soon.”</p>
<p>Gwen shrugged. “Did you tell them it was taken care of?”</p>
<p>They’d left Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan back at the Lockwood Manor to cover for their absence, and keep a look out for Katherine. Though Gwen doubted she was going to show tonight. There was nothing for her at the manor. She’d sent the werewolf because she was bored. She thought it would be fun to see if they could survive a newly-turned werewolf on a mission. She didn’t need to be there to know that outcome. She would know when she didn’t receive a call from her latest lovestruck minion.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Caroline nodded, flashing the screen of her phone toward Gwen. “The party’s wrapping up, so they’re all leaving.”</p>
<p>“Shit! I need to get back before my parents realize I’m gone,” Tyler said, looking more distressed at a potential confrontation with his parents than over having just killed and buried a person, werewolf or not.</p>
<p>“Go on ahead, then,” Gwen said to both Caroline and Tyler. “I’ll only slow you down.”</p>
<p>Hesitating, Caroline bit her lip as her eyes slid over Gwen’s shoulder to where Damon was standing. “Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you alone out here.”</p>
<p>“She’s not alone,” Damon said, cutting in before Gwen could respond. He sounded offended, but she ignored it. She would not defend him to Caroline; she’d made that promise long ago. “She’s with me. Besides, I’m her ride home.”</p>
<p>Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but Gwen held up a hand to stop her. She didn’t want to deal with their bickering right now.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. Just go.”</p>
<p>Her friend paused a moment longer, glaring at Damon as if silently promising him pain if anything happened to Gwen. Then, she turned and left with Tyler, snow flying in the air in the wake of their sprint. Sighing, Gwen took off in the same direction. A moment later, Damon fell into step with her.</p>
<p>“That was pretty impressive,” Damon said, unable to walk in silence.</p>
<p>Gwen shrugged again. “I just moved a pile of dirt. It’s not a big deal.”</p>
<p>Damon scoffed. “A few months ago you could barely levitate a feather without mass chaos erupting around you. It’s very impressive.”</p>
<p>Despite her efforts to not care about what he thought, Gwen smiled. It was impressive. The rate at which she’d been able to gain control over new powers was something not even Bonnie had managed. Not that anyone fully realized that. She was being careful about who she used her magic around and how much she did with it. She worried about the wrong person finding out just how extensive her abilities were.</p>
<p>“I have been practicing,” she said, allowing herself to sound proud of her progress.</p>
<p>However, as she spoke, the wind blew in just the right direction to cause her whole body to shiver and add a slight hiss to the end of her sentence. Her blue dress was too flimsy to withstand the winter elements. Unfortunately, they’d been in too much of a hurry to get the body away from the party for her to have remembered to grab her coat. She crossed her arms in front of her and held them tight against her stomach, trying to curl in on herself and retain warmth as they walked.</p>
<p>“Here,” Damon said, placing his suit jacket around her shoulders.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the warmest thing, but Gwen pulled it tightly around herself, grateful for any protection from the cold. She turned to him with a smile and said, “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Damon shrugged like she had earlier, indicating it wasn’t a big deal. “You were cold, and I did tell Caroline you were safe with me. Can’t let you freeze, can I?”</p>
<p>“I’d certainly prefer you didn’t,” Gwen quipped. She had meant to be teasing, but she could still make out the determined expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Gwen,” he said, his voice unexpectedly soft. “You’re safe with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dec. 3: You’re under the mistletoe so stop stalling and just kiss.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Anya Thorn<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Story: What We Became</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t supposed to happen, or at least it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.</p>
<p>Anya glanced warily up at the dangling plant above their heads. Cedric had led them over to the refreshment table, claiming he needed a break from dancing, and become engrossed in a conversation with another Hufflepuff whose name Anya didn’t remember. She hadn’t minded the break or that Cedric was talking to someone else. Honestly, she had become rather thirsty after three fast-paced dances. Her problem had everything to do with being trapped under the mistletoe with no escape.</p>
<p>She’d spent the last week convincing Kat and Amethyst that she and Cedric were <em>only friends</em>. That they were going to the Yule Ball together as <em>just friends</em>. That Cedric was a close friend, but she didn’t like him like that.</p>
<p>Except maybe she did.</p>
<p>But Anya hadn’t allowed herself time to dwell on those possible feelings. There was too much going between her grandmother’s death and her mother’s arrest. She didn’t have the time or the energy to think about boys. It didn’t help that she was also dealing with random bouts of lightheadedness lately. These moments were probably stress-related responses, but they only stressed her more. All Anya wanted to do was get through the evening with as much grace and as little drama as possible. Plus, she hated to admit when Kat was right.</p>
<p>So whatever she felt toward Cedric, now wasn’t the time to try to figure it out — especially in front of all their peers and teachers. The other champions might have outshone him in the press, but not at school. Even now, she could see her fellow students watching and whispering about him. This was not the situation in which she wanted to kiss him for the first time.</p>
<p>Cedric bid good-bye to his classmate and turned back to Anya, asking her something that she was too distracted to hear.</p>
<p>“Anya? You ok?” he asked, smile faltering as concern for her became his primary focus.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” she hummed, praying he didn’t glance up and notice the mistletoe that hovered only a few inches above his head. “I was just trying to remember the name of one of the songs from earlier.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well, er, I’m sure we can find out,” he offered, concern changing to confusion.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that important. Should we get back?”</p>
<p>As Anya gestured toward the dance floor, she saw Kat making a beeline for them. Even from a distance, Anya could see the triumphant look on her friend’s face. Maybe Cedric hadn’t seen the mistletoe, but Kat had — and there’s no way she’d let either of them leave without kissing if she reached them. In her head, she could already hear Kat hissing “<em>You’re under the mistletoe, so stop stalling and just kiss.</em>”</p>
<p>“Actually,” Cedric said, “I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk? Outside. Get some air?”</p>
<p>The sudden uncertainty in his voice drew Anya’s attention back to him and away from the mistletoe crisis. He was usually so confident, even when he was pretending to be humble. Curious as to what could possibly be making him unsure of himself, she nodded in agreement. Looking a little more relaxed, Cedric took her hand and led them out of the Great Hall and away from meddlesome friends and plants.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dec. 4: Tis the season to be gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Joan Hale<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Story: none/plot bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was darting around the room, hanging decorations and singing along to “Deck the Halls” while Joan sat at the table, organizing and cleaning her weapons. She’d just finished a hunt. It’d been a simple haunting: Another angry ghost set on revenge even though its intended had long since died themselves. She’d found the bones easily enough and burned with minimal interference from the ghost. It’d been so simple, so routine. It’d almost been boring.</p>
<p>Joan had expected the hunt to last longer, and found herself feeling lost with it over so quickly and it being so close to Christmas. She wasn’t speaking to Dean or Sam at the moment, so the bunker hadn’t been an option; and Cas was MIA again. A random text from Charlie had led to her salvation from sleeping on crappy motel beds, at lest for a few days.</p>
<p>“<em>Tis the season to be gay</em> — oops.”</p>
<p>Both women burst into laughter at Charlie’s mixup.</p>
<p>“Well,” Charlie said, regaining enough control to speak and return her attention to the garland she was hanging around a window. “It’s not really wrong.”</p>
<p>“No, I suppose not,” Joan agreed, an amused smile still on her lips. Glancing up from her dagger, she noticed Charlie struggling to loop the garland. Setting her dagger aside, she said, “Here, let me help. You’re only doing all of this because I showed up.”</p>
<p>They managed to secure garland to the drop of the window frame with ease. They then spent the rest of the afternoon making it look like Christmas had exploded inside of Charlie’s small apartment. It’d been years since Joan had been able to celebrate the holiday properly. It had been just another day to Bobby and the boys. It was a nice change.</p>
<p>That night, as she was falling asleep from too many glasses of eggnog, she thought it might turn out to be the nicest Christmas she’d celebrated since the last one with her parents — even if all they did was watch movies and eat junk food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dec. 5: How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Anya Thorn<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Story: What We Became</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pitiful whine carried into the sitting room where Anya was reclined on an oversized couch, reading a book. Startled, she set the book in her lap and looked around the room for the source of the noise. If her family had returned from the party, she would have seen them come back through the fireplace, which was in the same room as her. Its red-orange flames crackled lazily as she strained her ears to hear the sound again. A second later she heard the cry. It was coming from the hallway.</p>
<p>Hesitantly, she stood up from the couch to seek out the source. Perhaps Tully had accidentally knocked something over and was upset. Anya could hide whatever it was if that was the case, and have her aunt fix it later. No one else needed to know if something had gone amiss while they’d all been at the Malfoy’s party. However, when she heard the noise for a third time, Anya realized how dumb she’d been: It was her aunt and uncle’s new puppy Jasper. She picked up her pace, hoping he hadn’t had an accident.</p>
<p>As she rounded the corner to the foyer, she saw a black ball of fluff lying in the middle of the floor. The poor baby was completely covered by gold and silver tinsel. Hearing her footsteps, he cocked his head in her direction, fixing his big, sad eyes on her and giving another cry for help.</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Anya said, laughing a little as she rushed forward to rescue the silly dog. “How did you get tangled up in tinsel?”</p>
<p>He was so tangled, in fact, that a few pieces had managed to knot themselves around his feet. She worked quickly, and was able to free him without hurting him. As soon as she was done, Jasper jumped up and began running around her, drawing her attention a small pine tree that had been knocked over.</p>
<p>“Ah,” she said, “that’s what happened.”</p>
<p>It seemed, however, that Jasper had entirely forgotten his destruction. He was wiggling at her and doing the impatient little dance he did whenever he wanted a treat. Anya knew she shouldn’t reward this behavior, but he was so cute.</p>
<p>“Ok, one treat and then we’ll have to come clean all this up,” she said as if the puppy could understand her. Well, an excited bark and immediate turn toward the kitchen told her he’d recognized the word ‘treat'. Laughing, she let Jasper lead her to where his snacks were stored. Having a dog around certainly made things interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dec.6: It's snowing!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Joan Hale<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Story: none/plot bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’ll be here soon,” Cas said, breaking the comfortable silence in the Impala.</p>
<p>Dean’s eyes briefly shifted to Cas before refocusing on the road in front of him. An old, unnecessary habit. Surprise plain in his voice, he asked, “Already? Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cas said grimly, gazing out of the passenger window to avoid possible eye contact. “It was a demon. There were two, but they only thought there was one. Jody and Claire will take care of her body.”</p>
<p>“Damn,” Dean sighed in an almost whisper.</p>
<p>It wasn’t fair. After everything Joan had been through, it didn’t feel right for her to die like that. She was still young, relatively, and it sounded like such a basic hunt compared to other things she’d encountered. It was too much like what happened to him. He swallowed the bitterness that threatened to resurface. They needed to be there for Joan.</p>
<p>“I suppose we should go meet her, then? Can’t have her lost and wandering around Heaven.”</p>
<p>“She won’t be lost. Jack’s bringing her. But I’d like to see her,” Cas said with a small smile. “I’ve missed her.”</p>
<p>Nodding in agreement, Dean made a right onto a dirt road that hadn’t been there a moment before.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Joan spun around, confused to suddenly find herself in an empty clearing. A moment ago, she’d been in hand-to-hand combat with a demon in a decrepit warehouse. A moment ago … she’d been stabbed in the stomach and fallen off the landing and down four stories. Pulse racing, she looked down to check for her wound only to find it gone. In fact, she wasn’t even wearing the same clothes.</p>
<p>“What the ….”</p>
<p>“Hi, Joan.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Joan lifted her gaze in the direction of the familiar, stilted cadence that she hadn’t heard in a decade. There, standing just a few feet away, was Jack, looking the same as the last time she’d seen him.</p>
<p>“Oh,” she whispered, realization dawning. “I’m dead, then?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>Joan shrugged. It had to happen one day. She took a step closer to him, wrapping her arms around herself. “I thought you weren’t getting involved?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Jack said, smiling, “I thought I could make an exception. It’s been long enough, and we’re - we were —”</p>
<p>“We’re family,” she said, finishing for him.</p>
<p>His smile grew and he allowed her to hug him. Joan hadn’t had quite the parental bond that the boys had had with Jack. She’d always felt like he was more of a little brother than anything. She’d missed him, missed all of them.</p>
<p>“Cas and Dean are on their way,” Jack explained as they broke a part. “They’ll tell you how things work around here now, and how to find people. I think there’s already a group waiting to greet you.”</p>
<p>Joan smiled sadly. It was all so bittersweet. She finally got to see everyone again — Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Charlie, Dean, Cas, her parents — but they were all dead. They’d all died horrible deaths. Her grief of losing them mixed with the joy of reuniting, causing her eyes to sting with unshed tears.</p>
<p>“Are you sad?” Jack asked, equally confused and concerned.</p>
<p>Joan laughed and shook her head. “Yes and no, I don’t know. It’s a lot to take in.”</p>
<p>He nodded as if he understood.</p>
<p>“They’re here,” he said a moment later, eyes focused on something in the distance. Joan followed his gaze to see the sleek, black Impala driving across the field to them as smoothly as if it was on a freshly paved road.</p>
<p>“I have to go,” Jack said abruptly.</p>
<p>Joan returned her attention to him, surprised. “You don’t want to see them?”</p>
<p>“I do, but it’s time for me to go. I have to limit my time here, but I’ll be around.”</p>
<p>With his signature awkward wave and smile he disappeared into the universe. A second later, the Impala came to stop about ten feet away her. Joan’s breath caught as she turned to see Dean and Cas get out of the car and cross the empty space between them. Too emotional to speak, she threw her arms them as soon as they were within reach.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey,” Dean laughed, loosening her grip on him. “I’d be choking if I still needed oxygen.”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” she said pulling away and using the sleeve of her jacket to wipe her eyes. “It’s just, it’s been so long. And I didn’t get to… with either of you.”</p>
<p>Dean and Cas nodded almost simultaneously. Things might have been complicated and messy between the three of them in the past, but that didn’t mean they didn’t love each other and that she hadn’t been devastated when they’d died.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter now,” Cas said gently.</p>
<p>“Cas is right,” Dean said, his voice suddenly hoarse. “Besides, there’s a whole party waiting for you back at the Roadhouse. You ready?”</p>
<p>She nodded and followed them over to the car, where she slid into the backseat just as she used to. Even thought it had been ten years since she’d been the Impala, and this wasn’t even the real Impala, everything was still the same as she remembered. Joan fell against the back of the seat, letting the feeling of being home wash over her as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Joan gasped.</p>
<p>“It’s snowing! It snows in Heaven?”</p>
<p>Dean and Cas chuckled in the front seat.</p>
<p>With a grin, Dean turned his head and said, “Of course, it’s Heaven.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dec. 7: It’s our first holiday together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p>
<p>Apologies for any typos/grammar errors. Too tired to edit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All right, I think all the presents are in the car. Do you have everything for the potatoes? And the apple pie from the fridge?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Gwen said with a sight groan as she rounded the corner of the kitchen.</p>
<p>In one hand, she was lugging a heavy reusable shopping bag that was full of potatoes, butter, and herbs while balancing the pie in her other hand. Seeing her struggle, Ric crossed the room and took the bag from her.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She set the pie down on the small end table next to the closet so she could get her coat and hat. Ric may have the car running, but she knew it wouldn’t be warm enough yet. “You should have given Jenna money for potatoes. Seems weird to be lugging pounds of them over to the house.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess I could have,” Ric said, rubbing the back of his head, something he did whenever he was nervous. “You’re ok with this, right? I know Christmas was a big thing for you and your Mom, but it’s Jeanna and I’s first holiday together — well, without some supernatural emergency ruining it — and we thought it’d be nice if we could all celebrate with our families, too.”</p>
<p>“For the millionth time,” Gwen sad with a hint of amusement, “I’m fine with the whole plan. I’m even looking forward to it. Jeremy says Jenna’s been practicing, and her cooking’s improved a lot.”</p>
<p>Ric chuckled. “You are both are awful. You’ll eat whatever is put in front of you without one snarky comment, got it?”</p>
<p>Gwen gave him a thumbs up before grabbing the pie and walking to the idling car in the driveway while Ric locked up the house.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Their Christmas morning had passed pleasantly enough between the presents exchange and a few rounds of gin rummy. They’d received a surprise around noon when Stefan and Damon had shown up on the Gilbert’s doorstep. Apparently, Elena had invited Stefan, thinking it was no big deal, and Damon had tagged along. Of course Jenna couldn’t disinvite them, and had quickly run to the kitchen to make sure they had enough food.</p>
<p>Stefan and Elena were snuggled up on the loveseat and giggling while Gwen and Jeremy played Mario Kart and Ric and Damon talked in the background. As soon as this round was over, Gwen had to join Jenna in the kitchen and finish the mashed potatoes as that was her task for the day, according to her uncle. Honestly, she was looking forward to escaping to the kitchen. Damon had been staring at her, albeit in a way that didn’t draw attention to himself, since he’d arrived. She’d been careful to avoid eye contact and had discreetly turned off her phone in case he tried to get her attention that way.</p>
<p>“Ha!” she yelled, jumping up from the couch in triumph.</p>
<p>Jeremy, pretending to pout, teasingly said, “Eh, it was luck.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure that’s why I beat you twice. You’re lucky I have to help Jenna.”</p>
<p>Jeremy laughed, taking the controller from her. “Fine, you’re the best Mario Kart player ever.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am,” she said in mock-haughtiness, though the competitive side of her enjoyed the praise.</p>
<p>Careful to avoid Damon’s gaze, she made her way to the kitchen, where she found Jenna with the oven door open and checking the temperature of the turkey. Gwen walked over to the stove with the boiling pot of potatoes. After testing one to ensure it was soft, she drained the water and began mashing them up with butter, sliced basil, and a hint of milk. They would take more time, and ingredients, to mash than she was used since it was so much more than she normally made at home, but at least it kept her away from Damon.</p>
<p>“All right,” sighed Jenna, slamming the oven door shut. “Turkey’s done. Table’s set. Wine’s chilled. I think that’s just about everything.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll all be great,” Gwen said, hoping to appease Jenna’s nerves.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope so. Nothing’s open for takeout if it isn’t. Do you need anything?”</p>
<p>Gwen shook her head as she continued mashing. “No, I’ll be done with these in just a few minutes.”</p>
<p>“Great. I left a bowl and serving spoon for you on the counter,” Jenna said, indicating a space on the counter behind Gwen. “Just put the pot in the sink to soak when you’re done. I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>Gwen was left alone in the kitchen and found herself enjoying the quiet of the space. The living room was rather small for seven people, especially with the video game. From the sounds drifting down the hall, it seemed Stefan had taken her place in the game. Hopefully, he was winning. She needed a new opponent since she’d already beat Jeremy twice.</p>
<p>By the time she was scraping the potatoes from the pot and into the serving bowl, she felt herself finally relax. If Damon was going to say something, he have done it was she was alone. Humming to herself, she turned around to put the pot and masher in the sink with the other dishes that had to be cleaned, the background noise momentarily drowned out by the faucet as she filled the pot with water. She nearly yelped when she turned back around to find Damon standing less than a foot away.</p>
<p>“What, Damon?” she asked, the edge in voice the only outward reaction to his presence.</p>
<p>“You’ve been avoiding me,” he accused as his icy blue eyes focused on hers, making it impossible for her to look away. “I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last two hours.”</p>
<p>“Now’s not the time.” Gwen tried to take a step back, to put some space between them, but immediately hit the counter. He’d trapped her. “Jenna and Ric deserve a nice Christmas together. Can we just forget the other day?”</p>
<p>“No, you never let me explain.”</p>
<p>Despite his near hypnotic hold, Gwen managed to drop her gaze from his and sighed. She didn’t need his excuses. She’d been so stupid to tell him the full truth of her feelings for him, especially when she knew how he felt about Elena. She’d told him she could be his friend. That that relationship was important to her. But Gwen could not be <em>that</em> kind of friend. It hurt too much. Why he needed to discuss this more was beyond her.</p>
<p>“I don’t need —”</p>
<p>“Just shut up,” he commanded, lowering his voice as to not draw anyone’s attention from the living room.</p>
<p>He took half of a step forward, essentially closing the space between them, and placed a hand on the counter on either side of her. Glancing up at him, Gwen was surprised to find such a determined expression on his face. There wasn’t even hint of his signature smirk or smug demeanor. A cold weight settled in her stomach as her dread of his forthcoming explanation grew.</p>
<p>“God you are infuriating. You dump this major revelation on me, give me no time to react before running out on me, and then don’t return my calls or texts for two days. You think you know everything. First, I am not in love with Elena.”</p>
<p>Gwen scoffed in disbelief, causing Damon to literally growl. Instinctively, she tried to step back and swore when her back hit the knob of the drawer at just the wrong angle.</p>
<p>“Screw it,” he murmured, closing what little space remained between them.</p>
<p>Gwen was so surprised that Damon was actually kissing her that it took her a second to process what was happening. As soon as her brain had caught up to reality, she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>He pulled away abruptly, leaving her gasping for air and stunned.</p>
<p>“Jenna’s coming,” he said, taking a step back.</p>
<p>She didn’t miss the smirk on his face as he whispered “later” before disappearing out of the kitchen via the dinning room. Gwen took a moment to to readjust her clothes and before Jenna joined her.</p>
<p>“All ready?” Jenna asked, barely taking notice of Gwen.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” Numbly, Gwen picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and carried them to the dining room table. Christmas at the Gilbert’s was turning out to be better than she could have ever thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dec. 8: Aren’t you cold like that?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Anya Thorn<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Story: What We Became</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anya trudged through the nearly foot-high snow back to the castle. She was already in danger of being late for her tutoring session with Cedric — and she still had to get her books from her dorm room. She should have known better than to believe Kat when she said they’d make it back early from Hogsmeade. Not only had she been forced to be a buffer between Kat and her latest crush, but now she was going to have listen to Cedric lecture her about being late.</p>
<p>Panting, she pulled open the heavy door and ran inside to the stairs that would take her to the dungeons. If she just didn’t stop to rest, she might make it. Of course, her momentum came to halt when she reached the secret passage for the Slytherin common room.</p>
<p>“Aconite,” she gasped.</p>
<p>The wall parted to reveal another passage into the common room. Not wanting to look like an idiot in front of her housemates, Anya opted to walk quickly instead of flat out running. Thankfully, the common room was fairly empty and no one paid any attention to her as she half-ran, half-walked through it. She took the stairs to the girls’ dormitory two at a time, removing her cloak and winter garments along the way. Upon entering her dormitory, Anya tossed her things on her bed and grabbed her school bag from the floor next to her night table, praying the work she needed was still in there. Then, she turned around to head to the library as quickly as she could.</p>
<p>As she crossed the entryway to the main staircase, she checked her bag to see what books were actually in it. Anya sighed in relief to see her Transfiguration text in the bag just as she slammed into someone.</p>
<p>She stumbled backward and, for half a second, Anya was sure she was going to fall when hands were suddenly gripping her shoulders to steady her.</p>
<p>“Watch where you’re going, Thorn,” came the teasing voice of her rescuer.</p>
<p>Shaking her long hair back, Anya looked up to see an amused and smirking Cedric. A few of the others he’d been walking with sniggered at her, but she ignored them as she was too busy noticing what they were wearing: the Hufflepuff quidditch uniforms.</p>
<p>“You were at quidditch practice?” she asked indignantly, moving out of his grasp.</p>
<p>Cedric laughed in response and waved his teammates on. “I was coming. It’s not like you’re ever on time. Plus, didn’t I see you leave for Hogsmeade this morning?”</p>
<p>“That’s not the point! I ran all the way back here and got my books to be on time, and you’re sauntering in late after quidditch practice!”</p>
<p>The fifth year struggled to control his laughter. Her indignation was too funny, but he knew better than to push her when she got like this. She had a wicked temper.</p>
<p>“I guess we’re both late today,” he said diplomatically. “Shall we head up to the library?”</p>
<p>“Don’t you need to change?” she asked, glancing toward his clothes. The cloak of his uniform was missing, leaving him the thin shirt and athletic trousers. Even if he had been warm during practice, he had to be freezing by now. “Aren’t you cold like that?”</p>
<p>Cedric shook his head. “I’m fine. Ready?”</p>
<p>Anya didn’t believe he could not be cold, but decided to let it go. She wanted to get this assignment done as soon as possible and get back to enjoying her Saturday. Nodding, she followed him up the stairs to the library.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dec. 9: I mean, I knew you had Christmas spirit but this is ridiculous.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wow,” Gwen said, gaping around the main room of the Salvatore Boarding House. It looked as if the holiday section at Target had exploded in the house — but in a good way. “I knew you had Christmas spirit, Care, but this is — ”</p>
<p>“Amazing?” Caroline supplied, nearly jumping up and down and she surveyed her masterpiece.</p>
<p>“Well, that’s one word for it. I was going to say ridiculous. How’d you get Stefan and Damon to go for this?”</p>
<p>Garland that was outfitted with bows, pinecones, and ornaments was wrapped around every railing and banister in sight. The bar was adorned in a mix of garland and white fairy lights, which matched the lights used on the tree in the far corner of the room. Crystal vases and bowls were strategically placed throughout the room, all full of ornaments. Gwen noticed other small decorations scattered throughout: snowman, reindeer, etc. It was a lot, but somehow still elegant.</p>
<p>“I didn’t really give them a choice,” Caroline explained, a smug smile on her lips. “Did you get the food?”</p>
<p>Gwen nodded, lifting the heavy bags she’d been holding as proof. She’d momentarily forgotten them as she’d try to take in the Christmas-fied boarding house.</p>
<p>“Tyler and Matt are picking up what I couldn’t get. Where do you want it all?”</p>
<p>“The kitchen for now,” Caroline directed. “I need your help getting the outside ready before we prepare the food.”</p>
<p>Gwen groaned. While she was sure the outside of the boarding house would be beautiful all lit up, it was freezing and there was about eight inches of snow on the ground.</p>
<p>“You sure you’re not going overboard? There’s what? Ten of us?” Gwen called behind her as she lugged the groceries to the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Change of plans. We’re having a real party.”</p>
<p>Even from the kitchen, Gwen could hear the glee in Caroline’s voice. Bonnie had said she wasn’t one to keep things small and they were stupid for agreeing to let her plan and host a last-minute Christmas break party. Hopefully, Stefan and Damon wouldn’t mind too much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Dec. 10: Who knew you were actually a decent baker?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC is Evelyn Clark from my still untitled original story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, what’s happening here?”</p>
<p>Evelyn glanced up from the cookie recipe to see Selene standing open-mouthed on the other side of the breakfast bar. She was almost as surprised to see her friend as Selene was to see her baking. She ran through her mental to do list, making sure she hadn’t forgotten an appointment. No, they didn’t have plans to meet today.</p>
<p>“The twins have their end-of-semester, pre-winter break parties tomorrow. Apparently, they each signed up to bring in homemade baked goods. And shockingly enough, Dad forgot all about it,” Evelyn explained, though the bitterness in her words clearly said it wasn’t shocking at all. “So, I’m doing it.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Selene said, setting down her bag. As she walked over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, she asked, “The twins are in middle school, though. They could have handled this themselves, or at least helped you.”</p>
<p>“James caused a fire making boxed Mac ’n cheese the other night, and Jessie nearly lost a finger cutting vegetables. It’s just easier if I do it.”</p>
<p>Selene sighed. It may have been easier for Evelyn to do everything herself, but it wasn’t practical. She decided to not say anything, though; Evelyn was stressed enough.</p>
<p>“So what are we making?” Selene asked, affecting a chipper tone.</p>
<p>“Decorated brownie cupcakes and snickerdoodles.”</p>
<p>“That’s very specific. I assume James is competing with someone or trying to impress someone?”</p>
<p>“Of course. The kid never changes, does he?” Evelyn sighed, thinking about how competitive her younger brother was. “Would you mind starting on the decorating part? The first batch is cooled.”</p>
<p>“So,” Selene said, her voice taking on a teasing quality, “since when do you — oh my god!”</p>
<p>Evelyn spun around, terrified something had happened to the brownies, to find Selene frozen in shock with a mouthful of brownie cupcake.</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Those aren’t samples!”</p>
<p>“These are amazing!” Selene gushed. “I had no idea you were actually a decent baker. Didn’t your grandmother have everything catered?”</p>
<p>Evelyn rolled her eyes and returned to incorporating the butter into her snickerdoodle batter. “You do know that I’ve been on my own since I was nineteen, right? How do you think I survived all that time.”</p>
<p>Selene didn’t say anything for a minute. Evelyn could tell she was fighting the urge to launch into her spiel about how no one had made her leave. But Selene didn’t know the full story. She swallowed the last bite of the brownie and her words, before plastering a smile across her face.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve got some talent. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Is there anything you’re not good at?”</p>
<p>Evelyn laughed along with her friend’s teasing, and they quickly switched to safer topics, each asking about the other’s family or complaining about work. Evelyn found the baking was more enjoyable with Selene around to gossip with than it been on her own. Maybe next time she would wait for the twins and teach them.</p>
<p>Then again, maybe they should work on their kitchen safety skills first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dec. 11: Where did all of this mistletoe come from?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Gwen?” Ric called, his voice carrying up the stairs to the bathroom where she was getting ready for the Christmas party.</p>
<p>“What?” she called back, walking over to the top of the stairwell.</p>
<p>Looking down, Gwen saw Ric standing at the foot of the stairs with a concerned expression on his face and holding a bunch of twigs with green leaves and red and white berries.</p>
<p>“Where did all of this mistletoe come from? And why is it here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Caroline,” Gwen explained, rolling her eyes in amusement.</p>
<p>Her simple explanation wasn’t enough for Ric, though. He raised both eyebrows, silently requesting more information.</p>
<p>“Caroline’s gone a little overboard with the party at the Boarding House. Bonnie and I decided it would be best if the mistletoe was ‘lost’.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Ric said slowly.</p>
<p>While Gwen’s amusement had grown throughout her explanation, Ric’s frowned had only deepened. Her own smile fell slightly as she waited for him to say something. Preferably something that wasn’t along the lines of her not being able to go to the party, especially after all the work she’d put into it.</p>
<p>“If you’re not walking through this door <em>exactly</em> at midnight, I’m reporting the party to Sheriff Forbes, got it?”</p>
<p>Relieved, Gwen nodded. As she turned around to finish getting ready, Ric called one last warning after her.</p>
<p>“Remind Damon I have a stash of stakes and vervain, and I won’t hesitate to use them!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dec. 12: Your hands are so cold.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen had sought refuge outside at the picnic tables during lunch. The cafeteria had been so loud, and she just really wanted some time alone. So even though it was the middle of December, she’d grabbed her coat and taken her tray of food outside. She wasn’t exactly alone; there were other students out, either eating or tossing a football around. But she didn’t have to talk to any of them. Surprisingly, It wasn’t as cold that afternoon as it been. In fact, Gwen found it rather comfortable with her coat, especially since the sun was out and there was no wind. Deciding to get some work done while she ate, Gwen pulled out her book for English class.</p>
<p>She’d barely been outside five minutes when she had the feeling of being watched. Slowly, she lifted her eyes from her book and found Damon sitting across the table from her.</p>
<p>“Shit,” she hissed, jumping slightly in her seat. “Don’t do that.”</p>
<p>Damon chuckled. “I couldn’t resist. I’ve never seen someone that into <em>The Scarlet Letter</em>.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>Gwen didn’t buy it for a second. He was bored, or wanted something. She slipped the book in her bag, accepting she wouldn’t get any work done that lunch period, and picked up a chip from her tray instead.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want?”</p>
<p>“Who says I want something?”</p>
<p>“You usually do,” Gwen said, sighing as she surveyed what was left of her unappetizing lunch. If only she hadn’t overslept that morning, then she would have had time to pack actual food, and not have to try to make it to the end of the day on chips and soda. Maybe Ric had something in his desk that she could steal.</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose you could say I want something,” Damon conceded, though there was something funny in his tone. A second later, he had produced a white styrofoam takeout box from under the table.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>“Your lunch,” he said, his lips twitching as he fought the urge to smirk in satisfaction from her bewildered expression. “You mentioned you were running late this morning, and I remembered you saying how much you hate the cafeteria food.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Gwen said, too stunned to say much else.</p>
<p>She had messaged him that morning to say she couldn’t talk, but the other comment had to have been said in passing, probably months ago. She couldn’t remember them ever talking about school lunches. After a second, her manners kicked in and she reached out to take the takeaway container of food from him. She hissed as their fingers touched.</p>
<p>“You’re hands are so cold. Are you going to go full Edward Cullen on me? First the creeper behavior and now cold hands. Will you sparkle next?” she teased, a little grateful she’d found a way to defuse the slightly intense moment.</p>
<p>Damon frowned, looking confused. “That book is ridiculous, and I do not sparkle.”</p>
<p>“Yet,” she said with a smile.</p>
<p>He seemed to soften a little. No longer offended by the comparison to the fictional vampire of the moment.</p>
<p>“Just shut up and eat your food before <em>it</em> gets cold. It won’t be good then.”</p>
<p>Needing no further encouragement, Gwen picked up her plastic fork from her tray and began eating the still hot Chinese food he’d brought her. Damon stayed with her while she ate, helping himself to a few bites. And, to his credit, he didn’t ask her to do one thing for him during their entire conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dec. 13: Where’s all of your holiday spirit, you Scrooge?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Joan Hale<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Story: none/plot bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam and Dean stood on the landing, surveying the bunker with a mix of surprise and slight horror. Dean’s bag fell on the metal platform with a loud thud while Sam let out a half-amused chuckle. Lights were everywhere, as were various Christmas decorations. It seemed someone had bought every Christmas item in a two-mile radius and brought it back to the bunker.</p>
<p>“What the hell is all of this?” Dean asked, frowning.</p>
<p>“It’s Christmas,” Joan said, coming into view with her arms stacked full of box of new ornaments and lights. She came to a stop in front of a fake Christmas tree that had been set up in the middle of the war room.</p>
<p>“We see that,” Sam said, recovering faster than his brother. “Uh, since when do we celebrate?”</p>
<p>“My family did celebrate, actually,” Joan said pointedly as she unboxed a set of lights. “And I thought it be nice since it’s Jack’s first Christmas. He was was so excited. I couldn’t tell him no.”</p>
<p>“You could have,” Dean grumbled, eyeing the lights wrapped around around the railing as he descended the stairs.</p>
<p>Joan paused in her task, turning to glare at the older hunter. He’d been exceptionally moody lately. No one could quite figure out why. All their hunts had gone well lately and everyone was safe. Mary was even coming back to celebrate with them — not that the Winchesters knew that yet.</p>
<p>“Where’s all of your holiday spirit, you Scrooge?” she asked, only slightly teasing. Honestly, she was about done with him and his moods.</p>
<p>Laughing at her remark, Sam crossed the room to take the lights from Joan. She handed them over without comment. She’d need his height to reach the top of the tree anyway. It might have been plastic, but she hadn’t gone the cheap route. In fact the tree was about two feet taller than Sam.</p>
<p>Dean was about to make a retort when Jack rounded the corner, carrying a large bowl of popcorn.</p>
<p>“You’re back,” he observed happily. “Isn’t this great? Joan and I got it all this morning. We’ve been decorating all day.”</p>
<p>Dean rolled his eyes behind Jack’s back, earning another glare from Joan. Accepting he was outnumbered, he let out a put-upon sigh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, looks awesome. I’ll help Sam with the lights.”</p>
<p>If Jack sensed a lack of enthusiasm from Dean, he didn’t let on to it. Smile never faltering, he set the popcorn bowl down nearby so they could easily snack as they decorated the tree. While Sam and Dean worked on the lights, Joan had Jack help her unpack ornaments.</p>
<p>After years of knowing the Winchesters, Joan had learned you had to force them into these kinds of things. They let hunting take over too much, she thought. There was no point to hunting monsters and saving the world all the time if they didn’t take some time to enjoy actually being alive.</p>
<p>“There,” Joan said an hour later as she hooked the last ornament on the tree. “All done.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Dean said, looking over the tree. His mood had lightened considerably as they’d worked, as Joan had known it would. “I think it’s missing something.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Cas is picking up the tree topper on his way home,” Jack said excitedly. “Joan said it he’d appreciate being included.”</p>
<p>Dean turned to see Joan failing to hide an amused smirk and chuckled himself. Joan distracted Jack with adding tinsel to the tree while all three hunters silently laughed at the though of the angel attempting to buy that specific Christmas tree decoration.</p>
<p>“If you thought I was being a Scrooge, wait until Cas gets home,” Dean muttered so only Joan could hear.</p>
<p>She shrugged, and with a smile said,“He’ll get over it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dec. 14: Where on EARTH did you get that sweater?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen slept in late that morning, enjoying the first Saturday of winter break. Having just completed midterms, she didn’t have to worry about managing homework and work for two whole weeks. She didn’t even have to work at the Grill that night. So there was no reason for her to set an alarm and rush out of bed. Gwen continued to feel no hurry when she woke around nine to a near-freezing room. Instead, she pulled her blankets tighter and snuggled down into the bed to hide from the cold.</p>
<p>Eventually, the gurgling in her stomach grew so loud and intense that she couldn’t ignore it. Throwing her blankets off of her, Gwen quickly found her slippers and flannel bathrobe to wear downstairs. Maybe it was overkill, but she swore the room temperature had to be around freezing.</p>
<p>Descending the stairs, Gwen finally realized how quiet the house was. Usually, Ric spent his weekend mornings training in the garage, music blaring so loud she could hear it throughout the house. A quick look through the front window revealed his parked car in the driveway, meaning he was still home. He must be working, she thought. That would explain the quiet. He always complained about noise when he was grading.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Ric quipped as she entered the kitchen.</p>
<p>Gwen rolled her eyes, too used to his lame jokes, and made a beeline for the kettle. Today was a more of tea day than a coffee day. After placing the blue kettle on the stove and preparing her cup, she turned around to get a spoon from the drawer.</p>
<p>“Where did you get that sweater?” she asked, completely appalled.</p>
<p>Ric was camped out at the kitchen table with his laptop and massive stacks of exams and papers in front of him. Usually, he’d trade in his slacks and dress shirts for sweats and t-shirts on the weekends. This morning, however, he was dressed in nice jeans the worst Christmas sweater Gwen had every seen.</p>
<p>The offending sweater was a bright Christmas red, which was unflattering enough. Sadly, that wasn’t where it stopped. The sweater was adorned with cartoon elves who were struggling to decorate the Christmas with ornaments. The tree itself already had lights and a star on that appeared to actually light up.</p>
<p>“Jenna got it for me,” he said, a small smile appearing as he said his girlfriend’s name. “She has an ugly Christmas sweater party to go to this afternoon, and I’m going with her.”</p>
<p>Gwen wasn’t sure what to do in that moment. On one hand, Jenna and Ric were being disgustingly cute and she loved it. On the other, she wanted to tease him about how twitterpated he was. She also wanted to see Jenna’s sweater.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe this,” she said, taking out her phone to text Jeremy.</p>
<p>“Can’t believe what?” Ric asked, half-focused on the exam in front of him.</p>
<p>“That she got you in that. I never would have believed I’d see the day you were wearing an ugly Christmas sweater to go to an ugly Christmas sweater party <em>and be excited about it.</em> Now, hold still.”</p>
<p>Confused, Ric turned to look at her with his mouth slightly open as if he was about to ask a question. And that’s precisely when Gwen snapped a picture of him with her camera phone. She giggled and the image before sending it to Jeremy.</p>
<p>Ric’s eyes were narrowed in suspension. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Sending a picture of you in that to Jeremy so he’ll send me one of Jenna in hers,” she explained, smirking. “These are precious memories that must be saved.”</p>
<p>Ric glared at her. “You are both evil and maybe too bold. I haven’t graded either of your midterms yet. Keep that in mind when you think about sending that photo to others.”</p>
<p>“You won’t fail me,” Gwen said confidently.</p>
<p>The kettle started whistling and she turned back around to remove it from the stove and pour the boiling water into her mug. Ric mumbled something, but didn’t contradict her. Careful to not disturb the papers, she took her seat across from him at the table. Ric ignored her, intently reading the next paper in the stack on his right. When her phone buzzed a moment later, she picked it up eagerly.</p>
<p>“Oh, I hope there’s a competition at this party and you two win,” she said, laughing at the picture of Jenna in her sweater.</p>
<p>“Go watch TV,” Ric said, pretending he wasn’t interested in seeing the photo. “I’m trying to work.”</p>
<p>Laughing even more, Gwen stood up from the table and made her way to the living room. She needed a picture of the two of them together. After settling on the couch, she sent Jeremy another text demanding that he get one when Ric picked up Jenna for the party. She nearly squealed in excitement when he sent back an ‘ok’ and a winking smiley face. Now, all she needed to do was decide what to do with the photo once she had it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dec 15: “Merry Christmas!” “I don’t celebrate Christmas.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Joan Hale<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Story: none/plot bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan inhaled sharply as she teetered on the third step up to the porch. If the slipperiness of the snow-covered steps weren’t hazardous enough, she was also fighting to keep her balance against the freezing wind and her bulging duffle bags. The initial flutter of panic subsiding, she regained her footing and managed to make it safely up the remaining steps and to the door. After a minute of struggling to open the storm door, Joan finally managed to wedge herself between it and the main door.</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas!” she called out, practically falling into Bobby’s kitchen. Sam, who’d been reading at the table, jumped up to help her.</p>
<p>“I thought you weren’t going to make it,” Sam said, smiling as he took her duffle bags off of her. “Especially in this storm.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Joan panted. The short walk from the car to the house had been more intense than she could ever have guessed. “I wasn’t that far out, and I didn’t really want to spend Christmas alone and in a crappy motel room.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you made, but, uh we don’t really don’t really celebrate Christmas.”</p>
<p>Joan fought the urge to roll her eyes. Of course they didn’t celebrate it. They didn’t even celebrate their birthdays. The only fun they seemed to have was drinking and scamming people out of their money, and that was mostly Dean. To his credit, Sam at looked apologetic about his lack of holiday spirit.</p>
<p>“I guess you don’t want you want your present then,” she said, sighing dramatically.</p>
<p>“Did I hear something about presents?”</p>
<p>Dean, followed by Bobby, entered the kitchen. Joan was happy to see neither looked particularly stressed. Whatever case they were working on, it must have been a simple one. Bobby patted her on the back as he passed by on his way to the fridge while Dean embraced her in a suffocating bear hug.</p>
<p>“Sam was just telling me how you all don’t celebrate Christmas so I was wondering what I was I was going to do with the presents I brought.”</p>
<p>Dean shot Sam a look of disappointment. When he turned back to Joan, he was smiling and began backtracking for his brother in a placating tone. “Don’t pay any attention Sammy. What he meant is we don’t celebrate it regularly.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Joan smirked. “So you’d be willing to celebrate this year?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Dean said enthusiastically, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Sam and I will even find you a Christmas tree.”</p>
<p>Sam glared at Dean, but quickly changed his expression to one of forced amenability. Joan would never make them find a tree in the blizzard that was going on outside, but it was nice to see they’d indulge her in her Christmas plans.</p>
<p>“Great! You two can get the rest of the stuff out of my car while I get started in here.”</p>
<p>Bobby chuckled at the dumbfounded expressions on the boys’s faces as Joan picked up a couple of her bags to take to the living room. When they turned to him for help, he shrugged.</p>
<p>“You heard her. Go get the rest of her bags. I’ll have the drinks ready when you’re done.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dec 16: What do you mean we’re out of hot chocolate?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC is Evelyn Clark from my still untitled original story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelyn stared at Sam with true horror on her face. She could hear the eight six-year-olds, who had just come in from playing in the snow, chatting happily with one another while patiently waiting for their afternoon snack in the living room. However, Evelyn knew that their patience wouldn’t last. They’d been playing outside for two hours. She needed to head them off before they started having fits because they were tired and hungry. Plus, she really needed the quiet that the afternoon movie and snack time had promised.</p>
<p>“What do you mean we’re out of hot chocolate?”</p>
<p>Her voice was a whisper but that only made her sounded scarier in that moment. Sam practically cowered under her glare despite being several hundred years old.</p>
<p>“Exactly what I said: We don’t have any hot chocolate,” he said, gathering enough courage to affect a haughty manner.</p>
<p>If it was possible, Evelyn’s glare intensified.</p>
<p>“Then go to the store and get some. I will not have eight crying first graders on my hands,” she demanded.</p>
<p>“Me?” Sam asked incredulously. “Why me?”</p>
<p>“Because you can get there and back before I make it to the stop sign,” she snapped. “Besides, if I go, then you have to supervise the kids.”</p>
<p>Sam made a face of disgust. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p>While he ran to the store, Evelyn quickly assembled the snacks. Jessie and James’s friends’s parents would be furious if they knew the amount of junk food their children were about to consume. It was a sleepover though. They were supposed to eat chips and cookies and popcorn. Besides, none of the kids had tattled on her yet; an impressive feat given their age.</p>
<p>Carefully, she carried the bowls of snacks to the living room where the kids were camped out on the floor on top of an old sheet that was meant to protect the carpet from any small spills. When she returned to the kitchen, Sam was back with several boxes of hot chocolate mix.</p>
<p>“Perfect. Do one packet per cup,” she said, pointing to the six colorful sippy cups she’d arranged on the counter. “I’ll get the milk.”</p>
<p>Ripping open the first package, Sam asked, “Can you put hot milk in a plastic up?”</p>
<p>“Not sure, but I charmed them to make them safe. The milk’s more warm than hot,” she added. “I didn’t want them to burn their tongues.”</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Sam and Evelyn were taking the sippy cups to the kids. As soon as the last cup was handed out, Sam disappeared to a far corner of the house, leaving Evelyn to turn on the movie and supervise solo. Feeling exhausted from the morning’s activities, she flopped down on the couch and grabbed a bowl of chips that was being ignored by the kids. She deserved them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dec. 17: No, this tree is perfect!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Caroline,” Gwen whined, following her friend through a maze of pine trees in the center of town. “No one is going to pay this much attention to the tree. It just needs to look from one angle.”</p>
<p>“Caroline Forbes does not half-ass parties,” Caroline said stubbornly, tossing a haughty glare over her shoulder at Gwen. “Every detail counts.”</p>
<p>Not to this extent, Gwen thought. “We’ve been out here for an hour.”</p>
<p>“I just need to do one more comparison.”</p>
<p>She made an abrupt right and Gwen continued to follow her, sighing. Next time, she’d listen to Bonnie’s warnings. Gwen hadn’t thought helping Caroline plan the winter dance would be that bad; she’d helped her with other events and survived. She had been very, very wrong. Caroline was on a mission to turn the gym into a true winter wonderland. In Gwen’s opinion, the decorating committee had really outdone themselves, but Caroline was convinced they needed a tree. Gwen had briefly wondered how they were affording this. There was no way the tree or several of the other decorations were within the budget.</p>
<p>“How about this one?” Gwen suggested half-heartedly.</p>
<p>“No,” Caroline said, not even bothering to turn around. “This tree is perfect!”</p>
<p>To Gwen, the tree looked like same as those around it. However, she was more than done searching for ‘The One’ and was willing to do whatever it took to get out of the tree lot.</p>
<p>“Great!” Her forced enthusiasm missed by Caroline who was staring with pure excitement at the alleged perfect tree. “Let’s get it back to the school.”</p>
<p>“You do think it’s perfect, right?” Caroline asked.</p>
<p>Gwen, noticing the hint of doubt in her friend’s face and question, smiled genuinely. “Of course, it’s better than the one Ric and I have.”</p>
<p>“That’s not saying much,” Caroline teased, “but ok. Guard the tree, and I’ll be back with Matt to get it into the truck.”</p>
<p>Before Gwen could protest, Caroline had disappeared into the wall of pine trees. Sighing, she shoved her hands in her coat pockets. There was no one around to even try to steal the tree.</p>
<p>Yep, next time she would listen to Bonnie. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dec 18: There’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Anya Thorn<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Story: What We Became</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors trudged out of their potions class looking miserable. The two houses may not have agreed on much, but they all felt Snape’s exam had been unnecessarily brutal. Not even McGonagall gave exams like that, at least not right before winter break. Anya silently cursed whatever, or whoever, had put Snape in such a foul mood. At least it had been their last class of the day.</p>
<p>“That was awful,” Amethyst moaned as they all took a seat at the Slytherin table for dinner.</p>
<p>Anya and Kat both nodded in agreement as they filled their plates with food. Neither were particularly interested in reliving it so they didn’t comment.</p>
<p>“We only have a half day of class tomorrow and then it’s home for Christmas,” Anya said, hoping to the change the subject.</p>
<p>She was looking forward to going home, and could not wait to see how her grandmother decorated the house this year. She picked a different theme or color scheme every time, and it always turned out beautiful and elegant. While the classic Christmas colors were always great, Anya had really loved the year her grandmother had done a blue, white, and silver theme. That may have been due to the snow that was inside and never melted more than the actual decorations, though. She had been eight at the time.</p>
<p>“Not me,” Kat sighed, her red hair falling into her face. “I get to stay here.”</p>
<p>“Since when?”</p>
<p>“Since Tuesday. Dad wrote and said he had a last-minute work trip and had to go to Italy,” Kat explained bitterly. “So now I get to be here all by myself for Christmas.”</p>
<p>“Come home with me,” Anya said, not even pausing to wonder if it’d be all right with her family.</p>
<p>“I can’t. I already signed up to stay.” If Kat hadn’t been pouting before, she was now.</p>
<p>Anya scoffed. “Snape won’t care. I doubt he even checks the list. I’ll write home tonight and ask Mum to handle everything.”</p>
<p>Kat brightened instantly. “Thanks!”</p>
<p>“Of course, there’s not way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone,” she said with a smile. “But if it happens again, say something sooner. You know you’re always welcome at my home. Plus it’ll be nice to have someone my own age around for once.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p>As she’d promised, her mother was able to arrange for Kat to go to home with Anya for the winter break. So on Saturday morning, all three girls got up early and took the carriages down to the train station with everyone else who was going home. They settled into their compartment with hot chocolate and planning a day for them all to meet up somewhere over the break. For once, Anya thought she would actually have fun over Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19: I don’t like how you decorated the tree. Do it again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC is Evelyn Clark from my still untitled original story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tree actually turned out pretty well given that they’d thrown everything together at the last minute. Evelyn was observing the tree she, Selene, and a few others from their class had been assigned to decorate for the Winter Solstice Celebration. Their color theme was silver and plum. The second color had proved difficult to find in the local stores so they’d had to magic a set of blue ones to the desired shade of purple. It hadn’t helped that they’d waited until the day before to get everything together.</p>
<p>“I don’t like how you decorated the tree. Do it again.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Evelyn turned around to see Jeanette standing there with a clipboard in hand. She was assisting Mrs. Evans on the decorating committee and the status had, apparently, gone to her curly, blonde-haired head. She stared at them with a smug expression, enjoying the opportunity to boss them around.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, your opinion doesn’t really matter,” Evelyn commented, matching the other girl’s haughty tone. “Mrs. Evans has final say, and I’m sure she’ll love it given it’s the same design as all the other trees.”</p>
<p>It was true. The trees all had different color pairs, but they were decorated the same: white lights, ball ornaments in the two colors, and maybe a ribbon wound around the tree in one of the colors. Instead of of ribbon, Evelyn had opted for clip-on, silver, glittery bird ornaments scattered around the tree, which was an acceptable alteration.</p>
<p>For a minute, Jeannette looked as if she was going to try to counter Evelyn’s statement, but ended closing her mouth in frustration.</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that,” she spat, spinning on her heel going over to where Mrs. Evans was inspecting the red and gold tree.</p>
<p>“Not sure that was your best tactic,” Selene commented, coming to stand next Evelyn, who shrugged.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with our tree.”</p>
<p>“I know, but you know how Jeannette gets.”</p>
<p>“I do, and she can be like at cheerleading practice where she’s assistant captain.”</p>
<p>Selene groaned and muttered something about placing an anti-tampering spell on the tree. Evelyn would never admit it, but that was probably a good plan. She’d seen Jeannette lose control and ‘accidentally’ cause a fire more than once.</p>
<p>Mrs. Evans came over to them a few minutes later, Jeannette trailing behind her. She practically gushed over the tree, which wasn’t a surprise as she’d set the specifications for how they were to be decorated. She was, essentially, congratulating herself. Jeannette glared from behind her back as Mrs. Evans praised Evelyn and her group. She could have sworn the other girl was trying to burn the tree with her eyes, and was grateful to Selene for setting the charms to protect it. Dejected and her face a bright red, Jeannette followed Mrs. Evans to the next inspection.</p>
<p>“All right, that was satisfying,” Selene admitted with a giggle.</p>
<p>Evelyn couldn’t help but smirk. “I told you we had the perfect tree.”</p>
<p>The girls laughed and they, along with the rest of their group, wandered over to the refreshments table for a well-earned break to gossip and check out the other trees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Dec. 20: You invited over HOW many people to the holiday party?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was twenty minutes until the appointed start time of the Christmas party and it didn’t look as if things were going to get off to a good start. In fact, Gwen wasn’t sure things would get started at all. Damon and Stefan had just returned from the errands Caroline had assigned them, looking exceptionally grumpy. Gwen wondered if their mood was due to spending time with each other or dealing with the other holiday shoppers. It probably wasn’t the ideal state for them to be in when they saw how Caroline had decorated the house. Their mood definitely wasn’t ideal for finding about the true size of the party.</p>
<p>“You invited <em>how</em> many people over?” Stefan asked, hoping he’d misheard her.</p>
<p>Gwen sat down on the couch, unwrapping a chocolate and popping it into her mouth. Caroline was on her own for this.</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Twenty or so? I told people to bring friends though, so I’m sure there will be more,” Caroline explained, either missing or ignoring the Salvatores’ dumbstruck faces as she readjusted the garland around the bar.</p>
<p>Damon’s bemusement transformed into a glare as soon as he took in his beloved bar. Gwen had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle. That reaction alone was worth all the work she’d done preparing for the party today.</p>
<p>“Caroline, we agreed to a small party. Not a raging house party!”</p>
<p>Caroline laughed at Stefan’s phrasing, which made him sound like a grumpy, elderly man. Not an inaccurate description of him even without a massive Christmas party descending upon his home. Damon mumbled something and walked over to the bar to pour himself a glass bourbon.</p>
<p>“Relax, Stefan. It’ll be fun. Now, get those bags and help me finish the snack trays.”</p>
<p>He followed her the kitchen, bags in hand, but didn’t let the matter of the number of invitees drop. An audible giggle escaped Gwen, causing Damon to round on her.</p>
<p>“You knew about this,” he accused, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>She shrugged. “Doesn’t matter if I did. I couldn’t stop her. Best to just let it happen.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” he conceded, coming to sit next her. “But a heads up would have been nice.”</p>
<p>“Maybe for you, but I really enjoyed the looks on yours and Stefan’s faces when you saw your home looking like the North Pole,” she teased.</p>
<p>He grimaced and sipped his drink.</p>
<p>“We did manage to save it from being covered in mistletoe,” Gwen mentioned as a kind of peace offering. “That should cut down on some of the holiday cheer.”</p>
<p>To her surprise, Damon frowned. “Well how am I supposed to get a tipsy blonde to kiss me then? The mistletoe was a key part of that plan.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, Gwen stood up from the couch. She couldn’t be distracted by Damon and his flirting this early. Caroline would kill her. With a smirk she said, “If it makes you feel any better, the mistletoe wasn’t going to help you anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Dec. 21: Hey, no peeking!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC is Evelyn Clark from my still untitled original story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was full of people attending her grandmother’s annual Christmas party. It was always the big event of the winter season. Everyone from the family business was invited, plus the coven members and important people from town. It was a as much a chance for people to network as it was to socialize. For her grandmother, it was a chance to show off her home and planning party skills: only the best food and most elegant decorations were permitted. Most importantly, it was a kid-free event.</p>
<p>At least, it was supposed to be kid-free. Unfortunately, Evelyn’s toddler brother had wandered out of the playroom when she’d run upstairs to get her phone charger. How a house full of adults hadn’t noticed a three-year-old boy stumbling through, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she had to find him before her grandmother did. Thankfully, her brother had had a single goal all day, and she knew exactly where to find him.</p>
<p>Evelyn wove her between the clusters of people, careful to not make eye contact. It’d be difficult to avoid getting sucked into a conversation if she did. Finally, she found her way to living room, and saw James crawling under the tree to the presents.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she said, scooping him up, “no peeking! We told you have to wait until Christmas. It’s just three days away.”</p>
<p>James began to fuss and wriggle in her arms in protest. He really wanted to get into those presents. Realizing he couldn’t be placated, Evelyn readjusted her grip and quickly made her way back to the playroom. He could throw his fit, but he was not going to get her in trouble. Once in the playroom, she gently deposited him on the couch. He righted himself and glared at her.</p>
<p>“Glare all you want,” Evelyn said, making sure the door was secure before sitting down on the opposite couch. “Those are the rules for Christmas presents.”</p>
<p>James’s sulking only lasted a few minutes. Soon, he was distracted with the toddler pirate set Jessie was playing with on the floor. Satisfied that her siblings were adequately entertained for the moment, Evelyn plugged in her and went back to texting Selene.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Dec 22: Christmas isn’t just about the presents.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Anya Thorn<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Story: What We Became</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eight-year-old Anya was crouched in front of the Christmas tree, inspecting the presents. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn’t hear her uncle’s approaching footsteps on the marble floor.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re not sneaking a peek at your presents.”</p>
<p>Startled, the small girl shook her head. “No, I was counting them.”</p>
<p>“Why were you counting them?”Ben asked, helping Anya off of the floor.</p>
<p>“At the party last night Draco Malfoy was saying he had fifty presents, and anything less was … bad,” Anya explained.</p>
<p>Her voice was higher than usual, indicating she was upset. Ben cursed the Malfoys and whatever nonsense they were teaching their son. He’d need to talk to his mother about limiting the time his niece spent with the Malfoy boy. She’d think it was rude, but he was sure he could convince her it was for the best. Ben knew he couldn’t count on Anya’s mother, his sister, to keep her away from negative influences. Lilith spent all of her time in her lab.</p>
<p>“Anya,” he sighed, “Draco Malfoy is a spoiled brat and you shouldn’t listen to him. First, can you think of fifty things you want right now?”</p>
<p>Anya paused a minute to think and shook her head. “No.”</p>
<p>“Do you think you we don’t love you if you don’t get fifty presents?”</p>
<p>“No,” she said immediately. Ben was pleased that she also looked as if that was most ridiculous thing she’d ever heard.</p>
<p>“Ok, so what could be so bad about not having a certain number of presents?”</p>
<p>She shrugged. “I don’t know. He just made it sound like a really bad thing.”</p>
<p>“Come sit,” he instructed, patting the spot next to him on the couch. When she was settled beside him, he continued. “Christmas isn’t just about presents. It’s a time for families to be together and make good memories. Draco’s so focused on presents because it’s easier for his parents to buy something than take time out of their days to do something with him.”</p>
<p>“Oh. So the number of presents doesn’t matter?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Ben said, smiling.</p>
<p>“But I still get presents?” she asked. Her tone was almost comically serious.</p>
<p>“Of course,” he chuckled, ruffling her hair. It didn’t seem as if she’d absorbed all of his message, but at least she wasn’t upset any more. “Why don’t we go help your aunt in the kitchen? I think she needs a taste tester for all those cookies.”</p>
<p>Anya jumped of the couch with a loud ‘yes’, and took off down the all, leaving her uncle to chase after her. Perhaps his wife need two taste testers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dec. 23: Oh come on, it’s just a tradition.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Joan Hale<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Story: none/plot bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan was standing in the middle of the war room, arms folded and glaring at the Winchesters and Jack. She’d been gone for a total of thirty minutes. They’d needed a few more things for Christmas dinner, and it had been her turn to run to the store. While she’d been out, they’d each opened one present.</p>
<p>“It not that big of a deal,” Dean said, tossing the box in his hands.</p>
<p>“It’s tradition to open presents on Christmas morning. It’s not like we had that many to begin with. Now you’re all one short!”</p>
<p>Joan realized she may have been being a little too serious about the early present opening. But she’d spent weeks decorating, planning Christmas dinner, and running all over for presents. Given all the work she’d done, they could have humored her and not opened anything until tomorrow morning.</p>
<p>“You know maybe it’s our tradition to open something on Christmas Eve,” Sam said, sounding annoyingly reasonable.</p>
<p>Joan rounded on him and he flinched under her stare. “Don’t try that bull on me. You don’t have any Christmas traditions,” she snapped.</p>
<p>“Oh come on, Joan,” Dean said, his tone relaxed. He probably hoped a non-confrontational approach would calm her. “It’s just one tradition. We’ll open the rest tomorrow. Tell you what, I’ll even help you cook tomorrow <em>and</em> Sam and I will clean up after. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p>Joan took a moment to think over his offer, enjoying the nervous glances shared by the three boys. After making them wait a few minutes, she nodded.</p>
<p>“Deal.” Smiling, she added, “I expect to see you bright and early to help with breakfast — no complaints.”</p>
<p>Dean’s mouth fell open, but he stopped himself from protesting. Slowly, he realized he should have specified that he’d help cook dinner. Sam and Jack laughed, but Joan wasn’t through with them yet.</p>
<p>“Sam, Jack, go put all this food away,” she instructed. “I think I’ve earned a break after my work from today, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Nodding, they both scrambled to the feet and collected the grocery bags from the floor. Dean laughed, enjoying that Sam and Jack hadn’t escaped her revenge, no matter how minimal it was. Joan walked toward her bedroom, thinking happily of a warm bath. She hadn’t been exaggerating about how she needed a rest. She’d been working around the bunker since seven that morning. A relaxing bath was just what she needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dec. 24: The holiday lights are so pretty!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC is Evelyn Clark from my still untitled original story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is everyone in the car?” Selene asked, raising her voice so she could be heard over the din of six small children in the backseat.</p>
<p>A defining chorus of ‘yes’ rang through the minivan. Evelyn and Selene shared a look, already regretting this.</p>
<p>“Is everyone buckled?” Evelyn asked.</p>
<p>The response wasn’t as strong this time. There was a mix of scattered yes’s and mostly’s.</p>
<p>“Mostly?” Selene looked at Evelyn for an explanation, who shrugged.</p>
<p>“There’s five seats and six kids. We had to double up.”</p>
<p>Selene shook her head and began to back out of the driveway. “If we get pulled over —”</p>
<p>“We won’t. We’re going to drive around and look at Christmas lights. The fastest we’ll be going is thirty.”</p>
<p>Selene scoffed at her confidence and turned the Christmas music up. Neither teen was exactly sure how they’d been assigned the task of taking their younger siblings on the annual Christmas light tour. First, it wasn’t really something Evelyn’s family had ever done. Second, this was usually a family-only outing for Selene’s family. Evelyn had only been permitted to go along with them a few times even though she and Selene had been best friends since preschool. Tonight, however, Selene’s parents had found them watching Christmas movies in the den and instructed them to bundle up and take the little ones in the car and go look at lights. No explanation had been given, and both girls knew better than to ask questions.</p>
<p>“I bet it was coven business,” Selene said, careful to keep her voice low so their siblings couldn’t hear her.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Evelyn said slowly, trying to remember if she’d heard anything about a meeting from her dad. “I don’t think there was a meeting tonight. Unless Dad’s simply not going now.”</p>
<p>“Why would he —”</p>
<p>“Look at the lights!” Jessie said, drawing the attention of the whole car to house on their right. “They’re so pretty!”</p>
<p>“Yes, they are,” Evelyn agreed. “I especially like their inflatable snowman, don’t you?”</p>
<p>The girls’ speculations on what their parents and the coven were doing would have to wait. At the moment, they were too preoccupied with looking at the holiday lights with their brothers and sisters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Dec. 25: Oh my god I haven’t got you a present!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Joan Hale<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Story: none/plot bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey nerds!”</p>
<p>Charlie slammed the bunker door closed behind her and descended the steps, her red hair swaying violently as she practically bounced down them. Joan, distracted by her research, waved to herfriend in welcome without pausing to look up. She only stopped reading when Charlie dropped her bag on the table.</p>
<p>“Where is everyone?” she asked, looking around at the empty bunker.</p>
<p>Joan placed a pencil in her book and closed it. Stiff from hours of researching, she stretched out her back before answering. “They’re on their way back from a hunt. I think they’ll be here tomorrow. You all are making it back just in time for Christmas.”</p>
<p>Charlie, who had been glancing over Joan’s research, froze and slowly looked up. Panic was clear on her face, though Joan couldn’t even begin to fathom why.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Charlie said, her words just louder than a whisper. “I don’t have a present for you! Or the boys!”</p>
<p>Joan laughed. It wasn’t that funny, but at least it wasn’t something horrible, like the world ending. “Don’t worry about it. I doubt Sam or Dean remembered either.”</p>
<p>“But it’s Christmas!” Charlie protested, looking more horrified at not giving them all something than panicked over forgetting.</p>
<p>“Well, if it bothers you that much, you can always run to the store or make something,” Joan offered.</p>
<p>She really didn’t care about presents this year. Honestly, she barely cared about Christmas at all. Joan had barely decorated the bunker and had opted for fast, easy to cook meals for the actual day. Part of her had hoped the boys’ hunt would last longer. She just wasn’t in the mood to celebrate.</p>
<p>Charlie mulled over her options while Joan cleaned up the table. She supposed she should go figure out the final plan for Christmas dinner now that everyone would be at the bunker. After a few minutes of internal debate, Charlie dug out her keys and wallet from her bag.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back in an hour. When I get back, I’ll need you to clear out of here so I can get the presents in without you seeing. Got it?”</p>
<p>Charlie wasn’t even looking at her; her focus on whatever Christmas presents she was planning. Joan rolled her eyes, but agreed to Charlie’s request. She wouldn’t ruin the holiday fun for anyone else. Her lack of enthusiasm clearly bothered Charlie, but she didn’t say anything. Instead, she went back upstairs, taking two steps at a time, and left the bunker. Joan smiled and shook her head. Leave it to Charlie to pick up the holiday slack, she thought. The boys probably wouldn’t notice anything was different this Christmas thanks to Charlie.</p>
<p>Joan smiled and thought it was nice to have someone else around who cared. Maybe she would find a way to enjoy herself this year after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dec. 26: One normal Christmas, that’s all I wanted.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damon sighed as he rummaged through his dresser, trying to find some clothes that would fit Gwen. This is not how he thought today would go. He’d actually been trying really hard to make it a normal day. It was Gwen’s first Christmas since Ric had died; he’d wanted her to enjoy it. It appeared, however, that the Mikaelsons had had other plans.</p>
<p>“So much for a normal Christmas,” he muttered, pushing open the bathroom door to see Gwen washing blood off of herself. “Here, it’s all I could find.”</p>
<p>She took the t-shirt and sweats with a smile, as if everything was fine.</p>
<p>“So are you saying you don’t have a newly-turned vampire semi-explode in your living room every Christmas?” Gwen teased, using the stained washcloth to clean off a patch of blood from her neck.</p>
<p>“Surprisingly, no.”</p>
<p>Damon couldn’t match her lightness. He was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what Klaus’s goal had been. Sensing his distraction, Gwen paused.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about the … mess,” she said, thinking he was upset about what she’d done. “He went after you, and I reacted instinctually. I’m not even sure it was a real spell. But are you really going to tell me that your Christmases don’t usually involve a little blood and peril?”</p>
<p>Damon shook his head, a smile breaking through his brooding expression. She wasn’t exactly wrong, though in the past, the blood and peril had both been more enjoyable for him.</p>
<p>“I don’t care about that. I care that <em>your</em> Christmas was ruined. And that Klaus seems to be coming after us again.”</p>
<p>Gwen froze, looking at him with an expression he didn’t quite comprehend. Deciding to let her process whatever she was thinking, he took the wet cloth from her and continued wiping the blood from her face.</p>
<p>“First, that stunt had Kol written all over it,” she said. “Second, my Christmas wasn’t ruined. I thought we had a really nice day, excepting the that brief disturbance, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but — ”</p>
<p>“Then stop stressing about it,” she commanded.</p>
<p>Damon’s smile grew. If she wasn’t mad, her ‘authority’ tone was pretty pathetic. He wiped away the last bit of blood from her forward and nodded. If she didn’t think Christmas was a disaster, he wasn’t going to risk making it one. Besides, Stefan was on clean-up duty.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll stop — for tonight.”</p>
<p>Throwing her arms around his neck, she smiled up at him and said, “That’s all I can ask. Now, any ideas on how to end Christmas on a high note?”</p>
<p>A mischievous glint appeared in his ice blue eyes a moment before Damon picked her up and swung her around, causing Gwen to giggle. “I’m sure I can think of something.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dec 27: Here, let me help you with the scarf.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC is Evelyn Clark from my still untitled original story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait for me!”</p>
<p>Evelyn, who had been on her way out to run a couple of errands, paused a few feet from the front door. Turning around, she saw her baby sister waddling down the hallway with her winter coat hanging from one arm. If she hadn’t been in a hurry, Evelyn would have laughed at the sight. But she had a lot to do and was annoyed that her sister was slowing her down before she’d even really started.</p>
<p>“Jessie, I’m not going anywhere fun,” Evelyn said, as the little girl came to a stop and stared at her with big, hopeful eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t care. I want to go.”</p>
<p>Evelyn let out an exasperated sigh. “Why don’t you stay here and watch TV with Sam? Your mom and James will be back soon.”</p>
<p>Jessie’s face fell into a pout and her eyes began to glisten slightly. “No one wants to be with me.”</p>
<p>Evelyn silently cursed her step-mom. She could have easily taken the twins today. She’d taken James for a haircut and new clothes, and would be doing the same tasks tomorrow with Jessie. Evidently, she couldn’t handle both twins at the same time. However, all this did was make the one left behind feel excluded.</p>
<p>“Here, let me help you with your scarf and coat first. Can’t have you getting sick from the cold, can we?” Evelyn asked, forcing a smile that she hoped reassured her sister.</p>
<p>Jessie calmed a little, but was still upset at the thought of no one wanting her around. She felt bad Jessie could even identify that feeling, especially since it was the furthest thing from the truth. She was used to her dad’s and step-mom’s aloof natures, but they could at least make an effort to be around more for the twins.</p>
<p>With her coat and scarf on properly, Evelyn took Jessie’s hand and led them out to the car. Thankfully, her dad hadn’t taken the second car with carseats in it. After ensuring Jessie was safe and secured in the back, she walked to the front of the car and slid onto the cold leather seat.</p>
<p>Glancing in the rearview mirror, she asked, “Why don’t we stop for a treat while we’re out? Anything special you want?”</p>
<p>“Ice cream!” Jessie said with a big smile.</p>
<p>Evelyn laughed. Of course, it was below freezing. The perfect weather for ice cream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Dec 28: You look adorable covered in snow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did I ever let you talk me into this?” Gwen asked, fighting to keep her teeth from chattering.</p>
<p>She, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were behind a white folding table that was covered in paper cups, thermoses full of hot chocolate, and individually-sized chips and snack cakes. It was a fundraiser for one of Caroline’s events or clubs. Gwen couldn’t remember the details at the moment as it was thirty-six degrees out — thirty with windchill — and her coat, hat, scarf, and gloves weren’t enough to keep her warm any more.</p>
<p>“It’s for a good cause,” Caroline insisted, though her lips looked a little blue.</p>
<p>Behind her back, Bonnie and shot Gwen a mutinous look. If Caroline didn’t let them move the table inside soon, Bonnie was going to bail. Honestly, Gwen might go with her. This was ridiculous. Just then, Matt and Tyler ran behind and covered them in snow from buckets they’d filled. All four girls squealed as the snow found its way under their outwear and to their skin.</p>
<p>“If I see that again, you’ll both be in detention!”</p>
<p>Ric, accompanied by Damon, strolled up to the table, both laughing. Gwen glared. Even if he wasn’t going to follow through with the threat, he could have at least sounded like he would. Instead, Matt and Tyler only laughed as they ran off in the direction of the gym.</p>
<p>“How’s the sale going?” Ric asked. He’d stopped laughing, but his amusement was still evident.</p>
<p>“Fine,” Gwen said curtly. “Why don’t you buy something?”</p>
<p>Ric was about to protest when Caroline, who was looking for any reason to not have to acknowledge Damon, jumped on the suggestion. With the skill of a seasoned salesperson, she quickly had him debating between a couple of snack cakes. Elena and Bonnie were a few feet away, whispering as they began repacking the bags with unused supplies.</p>
<p>“Hot chocolate?” Gwen offered, turning her attention to Damon.</p>
<p>He smirked. “It’s not my preferred hot beverage, but I suppose I can support the local …. What is this for?”</p>
<p>Gwen shrugged. Pulling off a cup from the stack nearest to her, she said, “Student council, I think. Here you are. That’ll be one-fifty.”</p>
<p>“Quite the markup,” he joked, handing her a five dollar bill before taking his drink.</p>
<p>Sighing, Gwen looked at the bill. She’d have to take her gloves off to mess with the change. This really wasn’t Caroline’s best planned event.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the change. Consider it hazard pay. Though,” he leaned in and lowered his voice so only she could hear him, “you do look rather adorable covered in snow.”</p>
<p>Ric, noticing their closeness, cleared his throat and shot Damon a look. Gwen ducked her head and hoped anyone who saw would believe her cheeks were red from the cold. Damon merely smirked.</p>
<p>“Good luck with your fundraiser girls,” he said, lifting his cup in mock salute as he sauntered off.</p>
<p>Ric mumbled something about getting class. Gwen noticed Caroline had convinced him to buy more than one of the snack cakes. She hoped her sale had kept her from noticing Gwen’s interaction with Damon. It wasn’t something that needed to be analyzed, though she didn’t miss the looks from Elena and Bonnie. It seemed they were about to say something when the bus pulled up to the drop-off area.</p>
<p>“Look Care,” she said, pointing toward the road. “More customers.”</p>
<p>The timing couldn’t have worked better. Caroline’s calls of hot chocolate and cheap snacks worked to draw in the fresh crowd of sleepy, hungry freshmen and sophomores. They were so busy that neither Elena or Bonnie had a chance to interrogate her about Damon, and seemed to have entirely forgotten about the incident by the time they were cleaning up.</p>
<p>She’d have to have a talk with Damon about being about subtly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Dec 29: Come sit by the fireplace with me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Anya Thorn<br/>Fandom: Harry Potter<br/>Story: What We Became</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late morning by the time Anya woke up on her first day home for break. Her bed at Hogwarts may have been comfortable, but it was nothing compared to her bed at home. Sometimes, she thought her mother or grandmother may have enchanted it to make sure she slept. However, that seemed a little extreme even for them. Still a little groggy, Anya rolled off the bed and grabbed her robe. She didn’t really need it, but her grandmother insisted it wasn’t proper for her to wander the house in only her pajamas — even if they covered her completely. It was easier to comply than argue with her, especially when it was so early in the day.</p>
<p>The manor was quiet. Her mother had been in the lab for hours, no doubt. The only question was where her grandmother might be: the conservatory, library, or her personal sitting room. It didn’t really matter. Anya was used to having breakfast alone when she was home. Her mother and grandmother were early risers, something Anya had never been and was happy they didn’t force her to be. She reached the main level with a faint clapping of her slippers against the marble floor.</p>
<p>“Is that you, Anya?”</p>
<p>The drawing room then, Anya thought as she followed the direction of the voice. “Yes, Grandmother. Do you need something?”</p>
<p>“Come sit by the fireplace with me. You can have your breakfast in here today,” she instructed, patting the seat next to her on the couch.</p>
<p>It was rare that her grandmother let her eat anywhere outside of the kitchen or dining room. Anya took her seat without question while her grandmother conjured a breakfast tray.</p>
<p>“Anything going on, Grandmother?”</p>
<p>“No, I thought it would be nice to breakfast in here today,” she said cheerily. “The fire’s going. We have a beautiful view of the pond. It’s a perfect winter morning, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Her mouth full of toast, Anya could only nod in agreement.</p>
<p>Pouring herself a cup of tea, she said, “I think I’ll work in the greenhouse today. Would you care to join me?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Anya said, shrugging.</p>
<p>“Oh good, we can put that Herbology knowledge to use,” she said, looking pleased.</p>
<p>“We can try,” Anya muttered.</p>
<p>Herbology wasn’t her favorite subject. She always performed well in it, but she didn’t necessarily enjoy it. But she would help her grandmother with her plants. It’s not like she had anything else to do that day, and would be nice to spend time with her.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, dear. I’ll be there to help you. Be sure to wear some older clothes. You do have a tendency to get dirt everywhere.”</p>
<p>Anya rolled her eyes. “I was seven, Grandmother. Let it go.”</p>
<p>Her grandmother simply smiled and shook her head. “Eat your breakfast. We have a lot to do today.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dec 30: Looks like we’re snowed in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Joan Hale<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Story: none/plot bunny</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan was hit with a freezing burs of cold air a second before she heard the motel door slam close. She paused midway through folding a sock, glancing toward the door. Dean stood frozen, looking frustrated. His bag, which he’d taken to put in the Impala, was still in his hand. A second later, he’d tossed it onto the bed across from hers.</p>
<p>“You can stop that,” he said, indicating her packing. “Looks like we’re snowed in.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding.”</p>
<p>The pair of socks fell from her hands and bounced once on the bed. She knew a storm was on its way — they’d been watching the weather while on their latest hunt — but it wasn’t supposed to get bad until morning. That’s why they’d planned to leave tonight.</p>
<p>“Nope, we’re stuck here until tomorrow, or they clear the roads.”</p>
<p>Dean crossed the room in three steps and threw himself onto the same bed with his bag. </p>
<p>“Great,” Joan mumbled, sitting down on her own bed. “Now what do we do?”</p>
<p>There was a second of silence, and then Dean rolled over just enough to face her, smirking.</p>
<p>“Well, we could — ”</p>
<p>Joan cut him off, rolling her eyes. “Don’t even finish that sentence.”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged his shoulders. He hadn’t believed she say yes anyway. He just enjoyed teasing her. For her part, Joan couldn’t let herself even think about it. This life was hard enough. It was even harder to be hunter without friends and allies. She wouldn’t risk her few ties for a short-lived fling simply because they were snowed in. However, that still meant they needed something to do.</p>
<p>“Go raid the vending machines for snacks and drinks,” she instructed. Dean turned to look at her again, a confused expression replacing his smirk. “We’re going to have a movie night. I’ve got all kinds of movies on my laptop. It’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>He was quiet again, and Joan began to doubt that he’d go along with her idea. Then, with a small groan, he pushed himself off the bed.</p>
<p>“Cue it up. I’ll be back in five.”</p>
<p>Smiling Joan dug her laptop and charger from her bag, setting up the first movie while Dean went for snacks. Perhaps being snowed in wasn’t such a bad thing. They’d been successful on the hunt. They deserved the break.</p>
<p>“What’s up first?” Dean asked a little later as they settled on Joan’s bed with the laptop and snacks between them.</p>
<p>Joan smirked. “It’s a surprise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Dec 31: It’s almost midnight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OC: Gwen Ashwood<br/>Fandom: The Vampire Diaries<br/>Story: Imperfectly Bound</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She heard the crunch of footsteps on the snow, but didn’t turn around to see who it was. They hadn’t made the effort to be quiet so she knew they weren’t trying to sneak up on her or hurt. The Lockwoods’ New Year’s Eve party was crowded, as most of their events were, but there weren’t any supernatural crises at the moment. Most likely this person, whoever they were, would ignore her.</p>
<p>“Why are you hiding out here?”</p>
<p>Well, she’d never claimed to be psychic. Gwen turned a little to see Damon standing on the steps of the back porch. She didn’t miss how his eyes darted around the space, as if he were looking for someone.</p>
<p>“It’s just me,” she said, indicating the empty space. Evidently, it was too cold for the Lockwoods and their guests. They hadn’t even decorated the outdoor space. “And I wasn’t hiding. I just needed some air. What are you doing out here?”</p>
<p>He didn’t answer right away. Instead he descended the stairs and came to stand next to her, pulling out his flask from his suit jacket to offer a drink. After a moment’s hesitation, Gwen accepted and took a small drink, coughing as the whiskey burned her throat. Whiskey wasn’t her favorite, but she should have known that’s what he’d have. His amused smirk went unnoticed by her.</p>
<p>“Guess I need some air, too,” he finally said. “You know, I don’t seem to have a lot of friends in there.”</p>
<p>Gwen wasn’t sure what he was getting at with that statement. He didn’t seem upset by it. In fact, he said it as if was he’d simply observed it was cold outside.</p>
<p>“That tends to happen when you blackmail, threaten to kill, or turn people’s lives upside down.”</p>
<p>She worried that her tone was too flippant. That her words may have hurt him, but he only chuckled and took another drink from his flask.</p>
<p>“But you like me. We’re friends.”</p>
<p>She shook her head. He was always so confident, so cocky. “We’re friends — against all advice and warnings from everyone.”</p>
<p>“Such a rebel.”</p>
<p>Gwen scoffed. “I doubt that’s it.”</p>
<p>Damon’s attention was briefly drawn back toward the house as the countdown echoed outside.</p>
<p>“Ah, looks like it’s almost midnight. Should we go back inside?”</p>
<p>Remembering that Scott was still inside and that he’d been a little too flirty earlier, she shook her head. “I’m all right out here, but you can go back.”</p>
<p>Damon, however, didn’t move. Instead, he took a step closer to her and leaned down.</p>
<p>“I can’t let my only friend ring in the new year alone, can I?”</p>
<p>Gwen was frozen by his sudden closeness and barely managed to shake her head once in response. As the countdown reached zero, he moved closer and lightly kissed her on the cheek.</p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Gwen,” he said, still mere inches from her.</p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Damon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>